


Adventures with an Assassin

by ValkyrieIsabella



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Connor arrived in your time, you have no idea. All you know is, there's adventures to be had with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected.

"Y/n, this made a loud noise at me.""Connor it's oka- Connor, put your tomahawk down!" You yell, startling the Assassin and his eyes widen. "It's a cell phone! It made that noise because I got a phone call." 

His eyes narrow slightly, arm that held the weapon and had previously been raised lowering slowly as he eyed the device that was now sitting silently on your table. He was confused, you watched the expression changing on his face. 

You had quite a bit of explaining to do so Connor wouldn't try to destroy everything.

Waking up this morning to a certain Native assassin wasn't what you planned on. It confused you, completely. Just last night, you were playing the game and this morning you were woken up to a confused Connor Kenway knocking on your door.

Putting you in the situation you were now.

Sitting in your living room, Connor standing on one side of your coffee table, you sitting on the couch on the other side.

You sighed, standing up then grab the phone, putting it into your pocket. He was almost like a young child being scolded. 

"Okay, Connor. Come with me, and I'll show you everything, alright?" You say and he nods. You take his hand gently, walking into the kitchen, where most of the things that would confuse him would be. 

"This thing here, this is the microwave. It makes really loud beeping noises when you type in certain numbers after placing food inside. Don't put metal in it, or it'll explode... Or sound like its about to." You explain to him, watching Connor carefully. Confusion was still etched onto his features and you can't help but smile. 

"What is this?" He questions after a moment of silence, pointing to the refrigerator. "That's the fridge. It keeps things cold. This side here," You say, pointing to the more narrow side, "is the freezer. That's mostly where ice and ice cream stays." 

"What's that?" Connor then asks you, head tilted. "What's what?" "Ice cream." "Ice cream is just a fantastic thing, Connor. I'll go to the store later and get some for you." You say, smiling and Connor just nods.

Maybe explaining everything to him wouldn't be such a hard thing to do.


	2. Night Vale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor listens to Welcome To Night Vale... And he wants to find the glow cloud.

"What are you looking for, Connor?" "The large glowing cloud we heard about."

Oh god..

You had forgotten that you and Connor listened to Night Vale last night. So naturally, you hadn't thought about the effect listening to a fictional podcast about a fictional town would have on Connor.

"Oh honey… The glow cloud isn't a real thing. I thought I explained that it was all fiction…" You say and confusion comes onto Connor’s features. "You mean there isn't a glowing cloud that drops animals from the sky..?" "No, Connor. There isn't. I promise. It’s all fake. Entertaining, but fake." You explain to him as he nods.

"I’d like to hear more of this town, Y/n." Connor says, a slight smile on his face and you return it, nodding. "Sounds like a plan to me, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own Connor and I don't own you, either. Connor does, though! Night Vale does not belong to me, either. Belongs to Jeffrey Cranor and Joseph Fink. Drabble inspired by the Glow Cloud episode.
> 
> Posted to both, my Tumblr and deviantART.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Connor Kenway. That's it.
> 
> This is also on my Tumblr and my deviantART accounts. :)
> 
> Marked M/M as well because reader insert!


End file.
